This invention relates generally to protective devices or more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for use on a discharge grill of a heat pump outdoor unit and the like to reduce the amount of ice build-up thereon.
It has been generally known that in many parts of the country there are occasionally freezing rain and/or sleet during the winter season. Under such weather conditions, it is common for the discharge grill on a heat pump outdoor unit to become covered with ice, thus impairing the normal operation of the unit. While these heat pump outdoor units are typically provided with a defrost-sensing device so as to remove the frost on the coil of the unit, the ice will continue to remain on the discharge grill area thus blocking the normal passage of air flow out of the unit and preventing efficient operation thereof.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an apparatus in accordance with the present invention for reducing the amount of ice build-up on the discharge grill of a heat pump outdoor unit by affording adequate weather protection. The apparatus of the present invention will also maintain a passage open to thereby avoid undesired restrictions of air flow so as to allow proper sensing of when defrosting of the outdoor coil is required. In addition, the apparatus will also not significantly block the air flow during the summer cooling season when the unit is operating in the air conditioning mode so as to cause a reduction in capacity. Consequently, the apparatus can be maintained on the unit all yearround without any meaningful loss in performance.